Angel Of Death
by I-HoPe-YoU-dAnCe1994
Summary: The 60th Hunger Games had rolled around and I, Cassa Arnold,would volunteer, not for honor like all those before me but because it was the only choice I had. I had trained for this since I was ten knowing this would be the only way to get us out, not for myself but for the safty both mentally and physically of my siblings. I would do anything for them, even die.


**The young blonde punched the punching bag, and then kicked it before punching it again and again; it stayed like that for an hour.**

**Kick**

**Punch**

**Kick **

**Kick **

**Punch**

**Sighing Cassapea "Cassa" Arnold wiped her sweaty face with a towel, before checking her watch; quickly she made her way back into her house stepping over her passed out father on the floor. Cassa rolled her icy blue eyes as he quickly sat up from the floor when he heard her sneaker clad feet near his head. His eyes stayed unfocused for a second before focusing on her disapproving face. He smirked raising his half empty bottle of Whiskey in a sign of cheers before placing the bottle to his lips before taking a large gulp. **

"**Your disgusting" I snarled **

"**And your uptight" her father exclaimed chuckling darkly "Your mother was so much fun at your age a little loose but fun none the less." **

"**Don't talk like that about Mother with the kids in the house" I exclaimed coolly. At this he chuckled, shaking his head before taking another large gulp from his whiskey. Cassa sighed rolling her icy blue eyes at her father in annoyance as she walked up the stairs. **

"**You mean the truth? Your mother was a dirty slut who got herself killed and left me to deal with you lot" He snarled at her slurring his words. I tensed at these words, and turned to face my father my icy blue eyes clashing against his angry dark brown. **

"**You know I never thought me and you would ever have any common ground Aaron but I guess it just goes to show that my kindergarten teacher was right! You should never, say never. I know exactly how you feel, mother got herself killed and the kids and I got stuck with you. Continue drinking that whiskey Aaron, its the only thing you good at anymore." I exclaimed turning on my heel my white blonde hair swinging from the force of the turn as I angrily stomped up the rest of the steps and made my way towards the room closest to the stairs. I placed my hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breathe before entering the room, I sighed as I looked at my twin brother and sister fast asleep in their beds. They were two years younger then my fifteen and though they were twins they weren't identical. I sighed as I sat on my brother's bed. He was the perfect mix of my sister, Cassandra, and myself. He actually looked a lot like me unlike my sister. Cassandra "Cassie" Arnold was the youngest of us being born 15 minutes after me. She was very beautiful in her own right but she never saw this. Mostly because she wished she looked more like me. We really didn't look much alike except we had the same nose, lips, and face shape which our brother Casper "Cas" Arnold also shared. But besides those things we were polar opposites I had white blonde hair while she had golden blonde hair the color of hay. She had tan skin while I had porcelain white as pale as snow. And though he both had blue eyes we might as well have two completely different colors, they were so different in shades that it was mind-blowing. Her where so bright blue that you couldn't help but think of the Caribbean Ocean while mine where an icy blue that it made you think of a glacier. It wasn't just in looks that we were different but in personality. The first thing you thought of when thinking of Cassie Arnold was Graceful; sweet, caring even. The first thing that you thought of when you thought of Cassa Arnold was, fierce. I was hard; I was often called cold and unfeeling. And my brother well he was the perfect mix of Cassie and I. He was handsome with his golden blonde hair skin the color of a peach pale but also tan, eyes the same color as Cassie but the same iciness as mine, and they were cold but warm. He was tall 2 inches taller then my own 5'8 and though he could be as cold and closed off as me he could also be as empathetic and compassionate as Cassie. I had raised the two of them since our mother had died when I was ten; it was hard between the Academy, working to put food on the table, and private training. I had learned how to function on little to no sleep as I usually worked the graveyard shift stocking District Ones weapons.**

** "Cas, Casper wake up" I exclaimed softly shaking my thirteen year old brother.**

** "I don't want to" he exclaimed voice slurred with sleep.**

** "Well you need to! Today is reaping day." That woke him up as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.**

** "How long until we leave?" He wondered**

** "You have an hour, hurry up so you can do your chores please." I exclaimed as I ruffled his blonde hair he nodded as he grabbed his towel and headed toward the shower saluting me he muttered and "aye aye, Captain!" I chuckled at him before I turned and walk towards my sisters bed nudging her awake just as softly as I did our brother. **

"**Cassie, wake up love" I exclaimed **

"**Go away Cassa" She hissed as she pulled the covers over her golden locks. I chuckled she wasn't a morning person it was the only time she was ever mean. I stood from the crouched position that I has next to her bed and leaned up against the wall.**

"**Hmmm okay, its just today is reaping day and I didn't want you to have bed head when you saw Gloss" I exclaimed non chillingly at these words my sisters eyes sprang open as she struggled to detangle herself from her sheets a look of horror on her face as she scrambled to get out of bed before running from her room and banging on the bathroom door for Cas to get out. I rolled my eyes at my overly girly sister; I swear I didn't know how we were sisters most of the time. **

**Gloss was the District 1 Victor from two years ago, he was now a mentor with his older sister Cashmere, and he was also Cassies ultimate crush and has been since she was eight. Not that he ever looked twice at my sister but that was mostly do to the fact that she was only thirteen in a couple more years I was sure my sister would be able to be with whoever she set her eye on. I sighed before checking my watch and noticing we has to leave in 40 minutes I let out a long cuss as I quickly left my siblings room and made my way into my own room across the hall, I quickly took off my clothes before grabbing a towel and making my way into my bathroom.**

**After a quick ten minute shower I dried myself off and made my way back into my room before grabbing a white shirt and pulling it over my head it fell above my bellybutton showing off my pale toned stomach I quickly pulled on a pair of black lace underwear and then a black and white checkered overall dress. Sitting on my bed I pulled on my favorite pair of black combat boots I sighed as I stood up and made my way to my mirror before applying black eye shadow black eyeliner and mascara to my face, I ruffled my white blonde hair in the mirror smiling at my reflection before apply my signature blood red lip stick. I winked at my reflection and grinned, I was ready. **

**I quickly made my way down the stairs when my blood turned cold, aaron had my sister corned he was tracing a finger from her neck down to her cleavage. "You look so like your mother Cassandra, I wonder if you feel like her, and sound like her. My brother was standing at the door clearly having just stumbled on this scene as I had; he was about to jump into action when I shot him a lot that clearly said I would handle it. I quietly walked up behind him grabbing hold to the back of his neck and throwing him with force that my fifteen year self really shouldn't have, but I was top of my class at the Academy. I quickly kicked him in the gut and placed my boot over his throat. **

"**Hey daddy, what's going on?" I questioned my sister let out a sob making press harder down on his throat. His face started to turn blue, he tried to speak but couldn't, he begin to slap at my boot in a sign to let him up. "Hmm I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of your windpipe cracking, what a pity! I should kill you now, your worthless and nobody would miss you at all, and you would die leaving no mark on this work. Poof!" I exclaimed snapping my fingers "and you would be gone." My father began slapping my foot more desperately and his lips began to turn blue his face a bright red color. I lessoned the pressure of my foot but not enough for him to break free. **

"**Please Cassa! Stop you'll kill him!" she was now standing next to my brother and her blocked her path to help our father. "He was drunk he didn't mean it!" she cried Cassie still held out hope that one day our father would be just that, a father. At her words Aaron let out a dark chuckle. **

"**She would miss me, sweet innocent Cassie would hate you and you would never be able to stand that." Cassie let out another sob. **

"**One day Aaron you will run out of chances, Cassie will give up on you and I will kill you in the worst possible way I can think of and I'm a creative girl." I exclaimed shooting him a cheeky wink. I took my foot off his windpipe turning on my heel and heading towards the door.**

"**You're a crazy bitch!" my father yelled at my back I chuckled at him**

"**Like father like daughter" I bit back. My brother was holding a shaking Cassie trying to calm her. **

"**Come on kiddos were off to see the wizard" I chuckled walking out the door for the last time, and seeing my father for the last time. I would be dammed if I let my father ruin her like he had ruined me, I would do anything to save my brother and sister from my sick father, anything. **


End file.
